pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Nezumi
The Nezumi are originally indiginous to the Land of One Thousand Demons on the southern coast of Southern Sela. Though with the Black Matter Calamity in effect very few of them remain there today. Nezumi are typically resistant to Black Matter (though not completely), though it interferes with their ability to sense demons. 'Physical Description' The tell-tale sign that someone is of the Nezumi Race is their prevailant mouse-like ears and tail. Though in all other respects they are similar in body type to a feralf. Their hair is typically shades of brown or red, though every 100 years or so a child is born with purple or blue hair. It is very common for one of these particular ones to bear children with the same characteristics. Nezumi are quick, but lack in strength and constitution, Their bodies tend to be frail compaired to those of other races, much like that of the elf. Nezumi have a particularly fast gestation period of three months, and typically live to be about 70 years of age before they die. Though typically, a female bears a litter of 2-6 children at a time. The Nezumi also cannot eat meats as their body isn't designed to digest them, and typically live on a large variety of seed-food throughout their life. Though eating fruits and vegetables is not uncommon. "These particular specimens, I've noticed, tend to be chosen as the leaders of their race, and have especially keen senses when dealing with outsiders. And they are just so adorable!" - Excerpt from the Research of Matilda McComb 'Culture' The Nezumi, like the Wrevel have a powerful family bond in their various settlements, though a caste system exists within any of these, making their bond not quite as strong as that of the Wrevel. The Nezumi are also extremely pious when it comes to the worship of deities, though they do not have their own pantheon, their settlements usually worship either one particular deity (generally an earth or air primal, or member of the Greater Pantheon) or they worship the Kami Spirits, which is much more common. The Nezumi see their race as the guardians of the prime and thus actively seek out and destroy hostile outsiders which makes them fairly adept at sensing or detecting demons as well as battling them. They have a powerful sense that can locate an outsider from as far as a mile away; this same sense also makes them particularly adept at avoiding surprise attacks. Nezumi have the most powerful eyes of any race in this regard. This ability connects them as a people. However the black-matter interferes with this very much, so with the coming of the calamity, many of the Nezumi have moved to the land of Vestibule in order to fight the constant demon attacks therein. 'Nezumi Characters' +4 Dexterity , +2 Charisma -2 Strength, and -4 Constitution: Nezumi are frail, but quick, and often regarded as extremely intriquing in appearance. Medium: Nezumi are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Perfect Accuracy: Nezumi have very good eye sight granting them a +4 bonus on all ranged attacks. Nezumi Vision: '''A Nezumi has powerful eye sight and can see perfectly in darkness including magical darkness up to and including deeper darkness. Also a Nezumi can see through non-solid matter of any kind, such as a thick forest canopy or bushes. '''All Around Vision: '''Nezumi cannot be flanked. '''Demon Sense: Nezumi can locate the presence of an outsider as far as 1 mile away using their eyes or nose. Particularly powerful demons can be sensed as far away as 5 miles. Guardians of the Prime: Nezumi are granted a +4 bonus to attack and damage rolls made versus non-native outsiders. Resistance to Evil: Due to the long-lived nature of the Nezumi and their eternal battle against demons, nezumi have a +2 bonus on all saves against evil magic, and accumulate black-matter exposure at a 50% rate when compaired to other races. (1 hours of exposure becomes 30 minutes etc.) Weapon Familiarity: Nezumi are familiar with the Nezumi Crowbill, the Spear, the Blow Gun, and the Short Bow; these are considered to be simple weapons for members their race. Languages: Nezumi begin play speaking Common, Undercommon and Abyssal. Nezumi with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Dark Speech, Saint's Tongue, Fiendish, Draconic, and Elvish. 'Favored Class Options' The following options are available to all Windalf who have selected a favored class. Acolyte: '+1 bonus spell. '''Brigand: '+1 to sneak attack damage vs non-native outsiders 'Sabotuer: '+1 to dc of abilities vs non-native outsiders 'Vicar: '+1 bonus spell '''Nezumi Racial Traits One in One Hundred Years: 'You were born with blue or lavender fur, and as soon as you were born you realized that you had a powerful demon sense when compaired to your kin. Though many of the elders looked up on you with great respect, peers and siblings may have picked on you or made you out to be some kind of Pariah in school. Making you take a penalty of -6 on all fear effects. Though the range of your demon sense is doubled, as is your bonus against demons granted by guardians of the prime. 'Nezumi Archtypes 'Demon Stabber (Brigand)' The following abilities are added to their arts of murder listing: Sanctified Blow: Their sneak attack deals an additional +1d8 light damage. Passionate Blow: An attack that would include a sneak attack have their critical threat range increased by 1 Disechanting Blow: By sacrificing 1/2 of their sneak attack die, the Demon Stabber may attempt to dispel in a similar way to greater dispel using the number of remaining sneak attack die multiplied by 5 as the caster level. Cold Iron Blow: ''Sneak attacks made against monsters with Damage Reduction x/cold iron, ignore the damage reduction. '''Eternal Planar Sealing '''At 20th level, the demon stabber striking a non-native outsider with a sneak attack causes a banishment effect to force the outsider back into it's home plane, the DC for this is equal to a ''banishment spell using the Demon Stabber's brigand level as the caster level however the DC is increased by the number of sneak attack die the brigand has. Demons banished by this cannot return to the Prime for 1d100+25 years. This replaces the assassin class feature of the Brigand.